Notifications
Overview Notifications let players know what's happening in the world of Jailbreak. By purchasing BOSS Gamepass, players on the Criminal team will receive further information when robbery locations open up, such as the Jewelry Store, Bank, Train, and Museum. Police get notified if robbery locations are being robbed and criminals with the BOSS Gamepass get notified when robbery locations open up. There are many notifications in the world of Jailbreak and you will see them pop up every day. List of all notifications in Jailbreak Police Notifications * "{Player’s name} started a Bank robbery". (A criminal has started a Bank robbery). * "{Player’s name} started a Jewelry Store robbery". (A criminal has started a Jewelry Store robbery). * Museum:' '"{Player's name} set off the alarms! (A criminal set off the alarms in the Museum) * "{Player’s name} started a Gas Station robbery". (A criminal has started a Gas Station Robbery). * "{Player’s name} started a Donut Shop robbery". (A criminal has started a Donut Shop robbery). * "{Player’s name} stole your keycard". ( A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your keycard. You will still have a keycard in your inventory.) * "{Player’s name} stole your pistol." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your pistol. You will still have a pistol in your inventory.) * "{Player’s name} stole your donut." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your donut. You will still have a donut in your inventory. You also do not have to have a donut in your inventory to allow prisoners/criminals to steal your donut). BOSS Gamepass * "BOSS: 'The Jewelry Store is open for robbery." * "'BOSS: 'The Bank is open for robbery." * "'BOSS: The Museum is open for robbery." * "BOSS: A Train has entered the map." Museum * "Museum opens in {amount of time}." * "You set off the alarms, police have been notified." (You have set off the alarms Museum). * "Wait {amount of time} to disable security again." (You will have to wait a certain amount of time after you pull the lever in the Museum if (the) other player(s) has/have not pulled). * "Not enough room in your bag." (Your Museum bag can not fit that item.) * "You already robbed this time." (Attempting to rob the museum a second time the museum robbery hasn’t ended). * "Another player must plant this dynamite." (Planting the second dynamite when you planted the first dynamite) Cash Donations * "Drop more than 200 cash." (The minimum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak). * "Drop less than 10,000 cash." (The maximum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak). * "You have reached the 50,000 cash limit you can drop per day". (The maximum amount you can donate per day in Jailbreak.) * "Wait {amount of time} ''to donate again." (The cooldown for dropping cash). * You have been bribed for 45 seconds by {''Player username} (You can not arrest that player when you pick up cash from a criminal). Mobile Garage * "You need to be in a vehicle to access the garage." (Attempting to use Mobile Garage without being present in a vehicle). Vehicle Locking * "You cannot lock your vehicle here". (Locking your vehicle near another vehicle spawn). Safe Donation * "You received {number amount} ''gift(s) from: ''{Player's name(s)}.)" Receiving (a) donated safe(s) from (a) player(s). Starting A Robbery * "You started a robbery.” (Starting a Bank or Jewelry Store robbery). Gun Shop 1 & 2 * "You must buy the rocket launcher first." (Attempting to buy rockets before purchasing the Rocket Launcher) * “Purchase this item at the Gun Shop to use it.” (Attempting to use the Shotgun at a Police Station or Criminal Base) * "Use all your rockets first." (Attempting to buy rockets when you still have rockets in your Rocket Launcher) BlackHawk Missiles * "Try again when you have 0 missles." (Attempting to buy missiles when you still have missiles for your BlackHawk) Gas Station * "I don't have any money!!! Don't come back later..." (Robbing the Gas Station, but it was recently robbed) Donut Shop * "I don't have any money! Don't come back later..." (Robbing the Donut Shop, but it was recently robbed) Bank * "The police have entered the building!" (When (a) police officer(s) is/are enters/entering the Bank when under robbery) Breakout * “You were broken out of handcuffs by {player's username}!” * "You cannot do this again until {time left of cooldown}." Hijacking A Helicopter * "You can't drive this, hold to hijack it." Trivia * The amount of notifications can be significantly increased by purchasing the BOSS Gamepass. * Notifications have been in Jailbreak since the start of the game. * Notifications appear on the bottom right of the screen, on all platforms. * Notifications, unfortunately, can not be turned off. * More notifications are yet to be added in future updates. * There are currently 35 notifications that can appear on Jailbreak. * Police are not notified when the Train is under robbery and the police only receive a notification from the Museum if a criminal activates the alarms by touching the light of a security camera. * The notification when you lock a vehicle near other vehicles or it's own spawn point never existed until the Wings/Spoilers Update. Category:Features